Todo por mi hermano
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: Hikaru está confundido y Kaoru lo ayuda en sus sentimientos hacia Haruhi ¿Qué pude pasar en un día con la ayuda de tu gemelo? Pasen y vean! One-shot H


----::::----Todo por mi hermano ----::::----

Hikaru estaba en una de las ventanas de la enorme mansión Hitachiin. Kaoru pasaba por ahí y al ver la expresión deprimida de su hermano lo preocupó por lo que se acercó a paso lento hacia donde estaba él.

Hikaru ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su gemelo.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años y ellos estaban en su último año de la academia. Durante todo este tiempo había permanecido enamorado de Haruhi pero no se lo había podido decir por cuestiones de nerviosismo.

Ella había rechazado a Tamaki el último día que estuvo en la academia y ella después de reflexionarlo un momento, le dijo que lo veía más como a un amigo y que si llegaban a algo más allá tal vez su amistad se desvanecería.

Hikaru, que había estado tras la puerta de la tercera sala de música junto con su hermano se puso a pensar sobre si también lo rechazaría a él y se agarró con más fuerza de la perilla de la puerta.

Kaoru que estaba a su lado supo que su hermano no estaría tranquilo desde aquel momento porque reconocía los sentimientos que tenía acerca de aquella chica de ojos color avellana.

_Te veo más como un amigo_, pensó Hikaru recordando la voz de la chica.

Había reconocido que Tamaki fue herido porque era su señor y el de todos, pero de todas formas, no podía entrometerse en asuntos que no eran de él.

— Ah…Haruhi…-suspiró.

De pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

— ¿Desde cuánto estás ahí?

— Un rato.

Hikaru no respondió.

— ¿Otra vez la confusión? –preguntó Kaoru tomando del mentón a Hikaru. Él no le dirigió la mirada pero asintió con la cabeza.

— Deberías decirle, ella no es adivina para saber lo que sientes y más aún con lo inocente que sabes que es.

— Le asustan los rayos…

— Sí, y sé que desde aquel año que la tuviste una noche en tus brazos en aquella iglesia, tu mente no ha parado de cuestionarte.

— ¿Qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Y qué si me pasa lo mismo que a mi Señor?

— Él fue fuerte –recalcó Kaoru levantando su dedo índice —Además pudo superarlo y ahora sigue en contacto con Haruhi y con los demás, seguimos siendo amigos.

—Si es así, ¿cómo le diría?- Hikaru seguía dudando cuando tomó la mano de su hermano que antes tomaba su mentón y la apretó un poco.

Kaoru sonrió animándole.

—El caso es, que si no le dices ella jamás te corresponderá –finalizó dándose la vuelta- así que piénsalo bien.

De pronto, se curvó una sonrisa perversa.

—Porque yo te voy a ayudar –susurró para sí mismo.

---------------::::::::::::::::::::----------------

Al día siguiente en la Academia Ouran, Haruhi se encontraba en su pupitre garabateando cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. Había estudiado tanto ayer que hoy no tenía nada que hacer.

— ¿Por qué se demorará tanto el profesor? –musitó observando su hoja llena.

— Quizá está ocupado –le respondió Kaoru muy cerca de la oreja. Haruhi se sobresaltó.

— ¡Kaoru! ¿Qué haces? –exclamó tomando el lugar donde estaría su corazón con las manos.

— Así que hasta ahora nos diferencias, es increíble.

— Ya les dije la razón por la que puedo hacerlo –aclaró ella frunciendo los labios.

Él sonrió calmado y entonces acarició la mejilla de Haruhi con la palma de su mano suavemente.

Ella no se sobresaltó, ni sonrojó, ni se enfadó. Tampoco alejó la mano de su cara, Haruhi sólo esperaba inexpresiva la razón por la que Kaoru hacía eso.

Hikaru se había quedado congelado en el marco de la puerta. Apretó sus puños. A pesar de que era la persona que más quería la que hacía eso, lo hacía con la segunda más importante y eso no le gustó.

Se acomodó mejor su mochila en el hombro y decidido se acercó a los dos.

Haruhi seguía mirando a Kaoru con una mueca de extrañes, tenía su ceja levantada y estaba a punto de preguntar algo.

— Buen día –cuando Hikaru dijo eso, sonó más a una advertencia para su hermano. Él sonrió ampliamente en su fuero interno y Haruhi siguió sin comprender nada.

—Hola –saludó Haruhi muy alegre.

—Te gané esta vez-le dijo Kaoru a modo bromista.

Cuando él se había dirigido a su asiento junto al de Haruhi, a punto de sentarse oyó un ruido extraño y sentir de pronto la silla desaparecer.

En el suelo se sobaba adolorido el comienzo de la espalda y luego alzó la mirada. Había sido Hikaru y había movido la silla con su pie desde el otro lado de Haruhi.

— Ya cálmense, espero que esta vez no se tiñan de azul y rosa el cabello-reprochó la misma.

— ¡Hikaru! –protestó Kaoru desde el suelo.

Él no lo miró, simplemente se concentró en el profesor que ya había llegado.

La clase transcurrió normal y a Hikaru le dio tiempo para pensar sobre la acción de su hermano.

Kaoru no se comportaba así a menos que fuera una buena razón y tal vez ahora la tenía oculta. No creía que fuera competencia otra vez o una simple broma porque jamás se las hacía entre ellos.

¿Y si tal vez prefería más a su hermano con él? No leía la mente de Haruhi pero si ella se dejaba hacer eso era por…no lo sabía por qué. Kaoru no le podía hacer eso, cuando desde pequeños se encerraron en su pequeño mundo no es posible que ahora que apareció una chica se aleje de ese mundo y lo deje sólo. No, pero necesitaba comprobarlo y qué mejor manera que ver las reacciones de su gemelo.

Entonces miró de rabillo hacia donde estaban sus dos compañeros y trató de prestar atención hacia ellos.

— ¿No es grandioso que NOS CONTEMOS todo, Haruhi? –le dijo de pronto Kaoru.

— Supongo que sí –respondió con voz monótona.

—Sí, porque así NO tendríamos duda de que NO sería un ENGAÑO.

Hikaru comenzaba a captar el mensaje oculto.

Haruhi vio al chico extrañada. Esta conversación denotaba otra intención y aunque no sabía que era le siguió hablado pues así tal vez, adivinaría su significado.

— Claro pero, ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— Es que ya llevamos MUCHO tiempo JUNTOS como AMIGOS ¿NO?

— Pues sí –Haruhi seguía extrañada.

— Entonces, estarías dispuesta a ESCUCHARNOS SIEMPRE ¿no?

Ella asintió.

— ¿No es el PARQUE bonito?

— Sí, y mejor aún en la tarde cuando las flores comienzan a abrirse.

— Debe ser así DESPUÉS DE CLASES ¿No?

— Sip.

Hasta que por fin, Hikaru entendió cada palabra resaltada. Haruhi no podía estar más desconcertada.

Tal y como Kaoru había dicho, él fue a buscar a Haruhi que siempre se encontraba leyendo bajo un árbol.

Hikaru se aovilló primero delante de ella hasta que alzó su mirada. Haruhi lo encontró sonriente.

—Haruhi…-le susurró dulcemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sonriente y cerrando su libro. Hikaru terminó por arrodillarse.

Desde atrás de un mural, Kaoru los observaba.

— ¿Yo…-él tomó las manos de ella y las acercó a su mejilla - …quién soy para ti?

Ella sonrió tiernamente.

— Alguien a quien aprecio mucho.

— ¿Tanto como…quererme?

— Depende de qué, como hermano, como amigo…

— Me gustas –sentenció –desde que te conocí en club de hosts.

Haruhi se quedó muda, de un momento a otro su corazón se aceleró y la sangre corrió a sus mejillas. Quizá no había escuchado a sus sentimientos que ahora recién le mandaban señales claves de enamoramiento repentino. Como si se tratara de un amor que resurgió de la nada por esas palabras.

—Yo…

Pero antes que pudiera siquiera recobrarse de la impresión, Hikaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó a él. Cerrando los ojos poco a poco, guardándoselo en la memoria eterna.

Sus labios se rozaron en un toque tímido que se sintió como una especie de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que les recorrían el cuerpo.

Hikaru de repente exigió más y por sus hormonas descontroladas de adolescente tomó la cintura de Haruhi con una mano y la apegó a su cuerpo e intensificó más el beso. Las manos de ella se enroscaron en su cuello jugando con esos sus cabellos pelirrojos y también se apegó a él. Se sentía en las nubes, era su segundo beso en toda su vida.

Él sonrió mientras besaba a Haruhi y comenzó a querer escabullir una mano por debajo de su blusa cuando tenía la otra en su cintura. Su cerebro se había desconectado pero ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos, eso ya dejaba de ser un beso inocente.

Fue entonces que ella reaccionó y se separó lentamente de Hikaru que estaba sonrojado al igual que ella y con las respiraciones agitadas.

Kaoru estaba más que asombrado desde aquel mural — Wow…-susurró totalmente anonadado.

— ¿Y…? –preguntó Hikaru esperanzado que fueran buenas noticias, se había entregado en ese beso.

Ella se lo tomó un tiempo. Si rechazó a Tamaki fue porque lo consideró como un hermano mayor que la cuidaba y consentía pero Hikaru era más…más…él.

— Podríamos intentarlo –respondió ella sonriendo cálidamente.

A Hikaru se le abrió las puertas de su mundo y Kaoru veía el resultado orgulloso. Sin nada más se alejó del lugar rumbo al salón.

_Ahora no sufrirá._

Ahora sabían lo que era un beso, y se dieron otro. Era el comienzo de un sueño…

* * *

_Hola^^_

_Este fic surgió en un momento de inspiración cuando veía el video de Kiss the Girl de Ashley Tisdale, salió la sirenita y vi su cabello pelirrojo luego se me pasó por la mente "pelirrojo=gemelos hitachiin, me gusta Hikaru pero a él le gusta Haruhi..."_

_Tin Tin Tin!!!_

_¡Puedo escribir el primer beso de H&H!_

_Así que decidí hacerlo poniendo como apoyo a Kaoru porque él siempre fue algo preciado para su hermano y conocía que tarde o temprano se daría cunta de sus sentimientos hacia Haruhi como lo dijo en un capi y decidí plantearlo...me encanta Hikaru!!! =)_

_Sólo espero que les haya gustado la historia pues dejen su review y si no, pues igual, critíquenme xD. _

_También a aquel que piensa no dejar un review -cosa que espero no pase- te lo pienses 2 veces y mira que me esforcé en escribir eso (carita de cordero degollado) y dejes tu review ero si igual no quieres pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado y al menos me recomiendes! =D_

_Ahora sí me despido espero haberlos entretenido ^^_

_BeZoZ xOxO_

_BieH BieH...!!*_

* * *

**_*/***Za-firE-aniLu***/*_**

**_=)_**


End file.
